


Days Off

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sickfic, Tasteful angst, daddy yakuza i love you lal~, izzy is sick, shiki is a good yakuza daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: Izaya’s sick, with only a jaded yakuza for company





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t in Shiki’s plan to take care of a brat on his only day off. He planned to sit on his ass all day and do nothing. He didn’t expect to babysit a pouty and sick informant. 

But, of course, that is what happened. 

He won’t lie; he was pissed. It’s selfish, yes, but the life of a yakuza executive is a nonstop and busy one. Days off are few and far between. 

So when Izaya wakes up next to him with a raging fever and a migraine, Shiki’s entire soul wavers. 

Take care of the trophy wife or run away and live in the mountains?

Unfortunately, Izaya immediately sensed his irritation, so he tries to play tough, that “it’s not that bad” and “I’ll be okay.”

Izaya ended up passing out within the hour. 

So, Shiki threw any lingering annoyance out the window and became a nurse to Izaya. 

Izaya was only out for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough for Shiki to panic internally. 

Since then, it’s been nothing but a few hours of babying Izaya. Bringing him tea, bringing him soup, bringing him medicine, keeping him company. 

Izaya was uncharacteristically quiet for most of that time, until he speaks up in a small voice. 

“You’re mad.”

And a part of Shiki does want to say yes, that Izaya has ruined his only day to relax, that he doesn’t want to take care of some ungrateful brat who will probably never thank him. 

But this part of Shiki shrinks every moment that he’s spent with Izaya today. 

“No, I don’t mind spending my day like this.”

Izaya’s eyes widen in disbelief and he goes to say something else, but Shiki cuts him off. 

“Hush. Go to sleep, you need the rest.”

Izaya dozes off with a small smile on his face. 

Shiki is glad he dodged the potential explosion. 

The last time he was genuinely upset with Izaya, the kid avoided him for a week, and when Shiki finally cornered him, it ended with Izaya in tears, and Shiki feeling like the worlds’ worst human being. 

He, along with most others, forget that Izaya is just a fragile little kid at his core. And sometimes he needs to know he’s wanted, or he needs someone to bring him tea and soup when he’s sick. 

Shiki could think of worse things to do on a day off. 


	2. Not Exactly A Chapter Two, But Take It Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine izaya is maybe 21 when this happened. he still a baby

It’s nearly one in the morning, and Shiki wishes he could fall asleep. Instead, guilt and self-hatred keep his eyes open, thoughts racing. 

Izaya is blissfully asleep, which Shiki is thankful for. He was shocked Izaya even let him in, after avoiding him like the plague. 

Izaya may be more moody than your average pampered house cat, but Shiki knew he had fucked up. 

_“I thought you didn’t want me anymore.” _

_ The words were whispered so quietly, it’s a miracle Shiki heard it at all. Oh but he did. He heard Izaya loud and clear. Shiki would have preferred to be stabbed in the chest in that moment, as opposed to how it really felt. _

_ Izaya was looking down and away from him, but he couldn’t hide the few tears that had started to roll down his face._

_ It froze Shiki where he stood. He was stunned._

_ He was going to ask _why_, how could Izaya _ever_ think that, when he remembers what started this entire argument._

_ He was pissed off, he’d had an awful day and he was lashing out, like a child._

_ Izaya, of course, doesn’t really help those situations. He’d teased Shiki, then tried some shitty seduction technique, and Shiki lost it._

_ “Just shut up!” And Izaya’s smirk crumbles. Shiki hates himself with each word coming out, but he can’t stop it. “You’re so damn annoying, get the fuck out of here already!”_

_ And with that, Izaya was gone_. 

That heart wrenching sentence still makes Shiki nauseous, hours after the argument. 

Honestly, Shiki thought he was the only one who was attached to their arrangement. He figured everything is a game to Izaya, even if the game is playing house.

He hugged and held Izaya through the tears, feeling like garbage all the way. He kept repeating to Izaya that he _does_ want him, that he _does_ care, that Izaya _means something_ to him. 

He may have exposed himself a little too much, but it was worth it.

They had laid down together, Izaya’s head resting on Shiki’s chest, Shiki combing Izaya’s hair with his fingers, and Izaya told him some of his insecurities. About his abandonment issues involving his parents. It broke Shiki’s heart for a second time. 

Izaya fell asleep mid-sentence, and that was over an hour ago. 

Shiki shuts his eyes and tries to let the sound of Izaya’s breathing send him to sleep.

The last image Shiki sees on the backs of his eyelids, is Izaya, staring at him in disbelief, but hopeful that maybe, _maybe_ Shiki will be the only one who stays. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i don’t think it’s very good, but i wanted to spit out some angst. i may be trash for shizaya, but shikizaya holds a special place in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> they cute


End file.
